The Irony in Fate
by sunkissedvampire
Summary: Three friends and a dog are transported to Pitch Black at 11:11 pm. Now they see behind the scenes and what isn't seen in the movie. Now they need to survive in order to get home. How will they effect the story? I suck at Summaries
1. Chapter 1

Authors note~ thanks for picking this one to read. This story was inspired by me and my two friends joking around about how funny it would be if we were in it so here it is!

I do not own Pitch Black

It was 11:11pm when it happened. I, my friends Taylor and Shelby, and my dog Kiba were watching one of my favorite movies, which I had lost some time ago, "Pitch Black." It was really strange actually and almost funny how it happened, this is how it begun.

It started like all the other days. I got up at 5 so I would have time to get ready and eat breakfast because I'm a slow wake-r. I left for the buss stop at 6:22am and walked down the street with my Ipod on while I listened to "My chemical Romance." It was about to die because I forgot to charge it again. My shoulders drooped just thinking about it.

I sighed as I opened the gate to my complex with my key. Thank god there were only 3 more days of school left. Now don't get me wrong, I like school, if we didn't have it life would be so boring. But sometimes I just wanted to stay home and sleep, but I wasn't allowed to. And I was failing math.

I walked across the street spotting Sarah and Rachel. I waved to them and shouted "Hola!" I got an unenthusiastic "Hola" back. 'Hm, must still be tired' I thought.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Fine," Sarah said, "But I have to clean today so I won't be able to sleep over with you guys." She seemed really upset about, like I'd hate for the rest of eternity just because she couldn't come.

I grinned, "It's alright, next time"

I already knew Rachel couldn't come because she was grounded, so I shrugged and looked down the street. Our huge piece of junk of a buss was crawling up the road. I sighed and turned my Ipod back on and climbed up in after Sarah. We were off.

When I got to school I found Taylor and Shelby down their usual hall way hanging out, already talking about the sleep over.

"So I take it you both can come?" I asked.

"Shelby can," said Shelby herself. Taylor and I both Laughed.

Later that day I was cleaning my room before Shelby and Taylor got there and when I reached under the bed I found IT. My all time favorite movie "Pitch black." I squealed and ran out of my room and into my dad's office. He barely had enough time to jerk back before I sliced his nose off with the DVD.

"Look what I found! I told you I still had it"

My dad looked at me with to very odd emotions on his face. The first one looked like he was about to lecture me about interrupting him and how rude it was (he was like that ever since he got remarried, trying to be more stern cause his wife brainwashed him) the other looked like he wanted to be amused.

The next place I visited was the kitchen to make chocolate milk. Now, dairy makes me feel sick to my stomach but I'm addicted. I normally stay away from it but when I want to celebrate something I dive right in.

Shelby and Taylor should be here soon' I thought. Just then there was a knock on the door and I grinned.

So after getting Kiba ( A big white wolf of a dog, that IS actually a wolf) to stop barking and Shelby to stop laughing (at what we don't know) we went into my room to set up for the night. We made a huge pile of blankets and pillows on the ground, brought in snacks and drinks and picked out movies we wanted to watch. When we were done I stood in front of them holding up the movie "Pitch black".

"We're going to watch this one first," I said triumphantly.

Taylor was all for it since Vin Diesle was in it and Shelby was ok with it only because it was rated 'R'. As I put it in the DVD player I noticed my clock was stuck on 11:10pm, I shrugged, thinking I'd fix it later. So I jumped onto my bed, pulling the covers over my head and around my shoulders like a child. Kiba sat behind all three of us (yeah, he's that big)

Somehow before the movie started we were making jokes about Shelby and Vin Diesle being bald and laughing our asses off about it. We laugh at stupid stuff. But then the movie started and we quieted down.

Just when we got to the part where Riddick escapes and everyone's freaked out about it I hear a knock at my window and the power goes out. Shelby screamed and I looked at her with my WTF eyebrow, but I stopped when I realized she couldn't see it anyway. Then I realized that I was on the second floor, no one could knock on my window. I stood and peeked through the blinds, seeing nothing I shrugged.

"Oooooh. That space shuttle was supposed to land tonight, wasn't it?" I asked Taylor.

"Oh, yea, I forgot" Taylor said.

I sighed, now I had to go get the power to come back on. I carefully made my way to the door. When I opened it I was stunned by a blast of hot air that hit me in the face. I coughed and moved to take a step forward and tripped. I was expecting my nice soft comfy carpet but what I got was hot metal. The impact knocked the wind out of me and I was barely able to stand.

Shelby and Taylor were both laughing in my room, but Kiba was growling.

"I don't think were in my house anymore," I whispered. I took a step back in and closed the door behind me.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, she sounded confused. I ignored her and walked over to my window, looking out I saw nothing but darkness. My mind working over time I grabbed my bag and started stuffing things in it; clothes, a water bottle I had laying on my desk, Ipod, deodorant, my pocket knife, a flash light and a few other things.

Shelby and Taylor looked at each other before they grabbed their bags as well, thinking I knew what I was doing.

"What's going on?" Shelby asked.

"That's not my house out there," I paused, "It looks like a ship. The ship…from the movie" I finished. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"No it doesn't" She took a step towards the door and opened it. Shelby peeked out and whistled. "Damn" Taylor muttered.

I pulled the bag over my shoulders and pushed them out the door, "Come on, let's go look around." When I closed the door behind us there was a 'POP' and it was gone.

"Way to go, Emily!" Shelby shouted sarcastically.

"Shut up" I said smiling, I hit her in the arm and she hit me back, I winced. "ow."

Taylor rolled her eyes again. "Come on, lets go," She walked past me and Shelby. The hallway we were in was kind of dark and was illuminated by a red flashing light on the ceiling. I had a gut feeling we weren't on Earth anymore.

As we walked on we heard something fall, it sounded like a person.

"Oh my god times three, were gonna die!" Shelby shouted. She jumped onto Taylor's back nearly knocking her over.

"WTF, Shelby? What was that?" Taylor shouted.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Shelby and Taylor were arguing so they didn't see the figure approaching us.

"You guys must be more survivors. Sorry, we didn't know there were more. We're all gathering outside, apparently some criminal has escaped." The Figure turned out to be Paris, form the movie. My mind reeled. "Follow me", he said. I turned back to Shelby and Taylor who looked puzzled. I shrugged and gestured for them to go ahead. As they walked on I turned and looked back, it had felt like someone was watching me. I rubbed my arms before turning and following.

POV CHANGE

As Emily ran through the movie in her minds eye, trying to remember what happens, they were lead out side into the sunlight.

"Holy bajeezus!" She cried covering her eyes. "It's too bright."

"That's because you live in a cave," Taylor said.

Emily glared at her, not knowing is she meant her house(because it was very dark, thick curtains) or if she meant her room.

They all looked around, staring at these people who were once only characters in a movie.

The landscape was barren and rocky. The suns made it look over exposed and gave Emily a head ache.

Johns suddenly appeared, giving them instructions on how to stay safe seeing as how Riddick had escaped. He ordered people to find weapons and travel in groups and bla bla bla. Emily stopped listening and looked around. Noticing something white near the ship she choked. There, in all his doggy glory, stood Kiba. Emily smacked herself in the forehead. She pulled Shelby and Taylor over.

"This is going to be a problem," Emily said.

"Why?" asked Shelby. Emily sighed and pats Kiba on the head before turning to them.

"Think, there weren't any pets in the movie and they wouldn't be able to go Cryo anyways. There's no way to explain how he got here."

"Say you found him here then," Taylor said. "It's not that hard to believe since we don't know anything about this planet.

"Yeah, we could use him anyways. He can find water and food," Shelby said, tapping her nose. Emily nodded, it would have to do. She took off Kiba's collar and slipped it around her own neck. Shelby and Taylor both laughed.

"What?"

"It doesn't surprise me really. Not only are you a punk you also a pervert." Shelby said. Emily's face turned beet red. She looked down at her red and black zebra print skinny jeans and her black tank top. The studded belt and fingerless gloves only added to the look.

"Well look at you!" Emily said, pointing out Shelby's suspenders and sneakers from Hottopic. Shelby stuck her tongue out. Taylor sighed and pet Kiba on the head.

"Some people…" she said to him. Kiba blinked in understanding.

It didn't take long for Johns to notice Kiba.

"What the Hell is that?!" could be heard for miles. Every one looked over at the group of girls and the dog. Johns was glaring at Kiba as if the dog might suddenly grow savage and attack.

"I found him," Emily said innocently. She smiled, but quickly dropped it when she saw Johns raising his gun at Kiba, who was as innocent as could be. The man's finger seemed to move in slow motion on the trigger. Emily moved without thinking…right into line of fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note~ Thanks for reading this far. The story is going to start branching off some now so be prepared, mostly because I'm tired of playing the movie while writing. The whole migraine thing comes from personal experience so it's all true. Please review, it makes me feel loved!

Disclaimer~ I no own.

Emily cringed, waiting for the pain, but it never came. Johns was looking off in the distance, gun still pointed at her. He shivered, he was being watched, and it wasn't by Santa. He lowered his gun.

"The second that thing starts to act funny it's gone." He warned sternly. He put the gun back in its holster and walked by. Emily blew a raspberry at him before flicking him off. She learned later that Shelby and Taylor had been doing similar.

Before Johns could get to far however Paris appeared, leaning on an ancient weapon. Panting he said, "I think you all should see this".

It was amazing really, that this place could have three suns, and it also meant no night, which meant trouble sleeping. The trio groaned, Kiba unbothered by it all.

"Three suns?" Jack exclaimed, this was followed by a "bloody hell" from Shazza. The others mumbled about nighttime and cocktails. Imam on the other hand had other ideas.

"We take this as a good sign. Blue sun, blue water", he smiled.

"Ever wonder why I'm an atheist?" Zeke said, walking off to do work.

"Bit of a bad sign, that Riddick's direction," Johns said, walking from the ship.

"I thought you said you found his restraints over there, towards sunset," Fry said, her voice low.

"Right, means he went towards sunrise." He walked over to Zeke, instructing him and then leaving with a witty comment directed at Paris.

For the first time the survivors began to explore. Shelby, Emily, and Taylor went with the others in search of water. Well, they led them more like it, for they were up front. The younger Pilgrims were curios about Kiba and his size. The youngest even went so far as to pet him before jumping back in a fit of laughter. Kiba seemed to sigh and from then on stayed close to Emily in hopes of protection.

Imam was singing something in Arabic that no one really understood except for the boys, excluding jack. Twice now Johns had stopped them because he thought he had heard something and it was really getting on Shelby's nerves who kept muttering swear words under her breath at him, this only made Emily and Taylor laugh.

While Johns looked for Riddick, Fry came down from a hill and stopped among the group who had been taking a short break. Kiba now lay curled near Emily's feet where the boys wouldn't bother him.

"Well, it seems like we spotted some trees," she said with a grin. Everyone stood, expecting the cool refreshment of water. Emily scratched Kiba behind the ears. Shelby groaned. "My feet hurt."

"Mine too," Taylor agreed. Emily rolled her eyes. Suddenly Kiba howled. A sound that never failed to send shivers down every ones spine.

"What is it Kiba?" she asked him, her head low. He shot off in the direction of the 'trees'. Emily ran after, Shelby and Taylor followed, and so did the rest of the group.

It was the girls that reached it first; the graveyard of gigantic skeletons that spanned for miles.

"Dinosaurs!" Shelby shouted, her voice bouncing off the bones and echoing for miles.

"Holy moly," Taylor said. Emily grinned and had both Shelby and Taylor questioning her sanity. She put her hands to her mouth and shouted. "ECHO!" it lasted for what seemed like hours though it was only a few minutes.

The rest of the group stumbled up the steep slope and looked down. The adults discussed the matter and soon they were all down, running through the skeletons the size of blue whales.

Emily had found a smaller bone and whistled. Kiba appeared from under a skull and barked happily.

"Here it comes!" Emily shouted. Shelby and Taylor were further away but they both heard her.

"Oh Shit, Every body duck, Emily's going attempt to use hand eye coordination!" someone shouted, Emily couldn't tell who but was sure it was one of the two.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

She threw the bone and it came to no surprise to Taylor and Shelby that a rather loud "OW" echoed through out the graveyard.

"Dumb ass!" Shelby called out.

Shelby had been following Johns for a while, she waited for the perfect moment before climbing up top one of the skeletons that johns had just entered. Emily and Taylor hid some where. When johns had almost exited through the side Shelby jumped down.

"Boo!" She shouted. Johns nearly fired a shot.

"You little twit, I could have killed you!" He shouted, if he was expecting Shelby to start crying he was wrong. What he got was the finger before she ran off.

Somewhere in the grave yard the tall well muscled criminal chuckled. These girls were a riot. With the goggles pulled firmly down around his eyes he pet the large white dog at his side before moving away, leaving the dog to go back to his master.

Emily stayed close to Fry. She wanted to see Riddick for herself. And she knew where he would be next, and that was near Fry. She stayed well behind so the women didn't notice her. Some time later Kiba joined her and Emily welcomed him with a pat on his head.

When the women stopped to check her air tank Emily started. This was her chance! She walked around the skeleton behind Fry and moved about as if she were looking for another bone for Kiba. She was far enough away so she didn't look suspicious. While bending down to tie her converse she looked over. She could only see a shadow but it was enough for her. It was at this moment that her ADD kicked in and she observed the fact that she was sweating. She looked at her favorite pair of skinny jeans and sighed. They would have to go; maybe she could cut them into shorts.

She heard Johns coming though and took her chance. She worked her way slowly and as quietly as possible towards the skeleton. Soon she could make out his figure; tall, muscled, bald, and tan. She was so close she could almost reach out and touch him if it weren't for the bones in the way. She took another step closer and was about to walk in when she heard her name.

"Oh Emzy!! Where are you?!" The man turned so quickly Emily could only blink before she dashed away, Kiba at her heels barking playfully.

There was no visible emotion on the man's face as the girl ran away, his eyes covered by goggles. He sniffed the lock of Fry's hair, memorizing the smell before blowing it away.

Soon the group was moving again, though this time Emily was lagging behind with Kiba walking at her feet. Shelby slowed her pace so she was walking next to Emily.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm worried, I didn't bring my medicine," Emily said quietly.

"You mean that stuff for you migraines?" Emily nodded. Shelby shrugged. "You'll be fine, I'm sure of it," She finished. Emily shuddered. Last time she had one she had had to be hospitalized, she didn't want to think what would happen hear when they don't even have water yet. From that point on she was careful about how she used her energy and rested.

There was a noise up ahead and when they all reached it they found that the younger ones had found a toy robot. When they pulled it out of the sand the gears began to turn. Emily giggled, remembering the action figure her dad used to have.

"Danger, Danger, Will Robinson," Shelby pushed her playfully.

"You're such a nerd," Taylor said.

They walked on and soon, after more walking, they found a settlement. Shelby and Taylor hadn't seen this far into the movie and Emily had, even on TV the scene creeped her out, now it just plan scared her, how it was like a ghost town.

"Guys, lets just wait for them to finish, we can go sit in the shade."

They both followed Emily as she led them over to a small pavilion and sat down on the ground.

"I'm tired," all three said at once. Kiba made him self comfy again at Emily's feet. Emily moved so that she was lying on the ground with her head on Kiba's side.

"You know, this sucks," Shelby said, "There aren't any hot guys here."

"Except one," Taylor said. Emily giggled. Shelby groaned.

"You guys I swear."

" I wonder, if we miss the last 3 days of school, does that mean we have to take our exams?" Taylor asked.

"Awe, I hadn't even thought of that," Emily complained.

They heard Fry shouting in joy and Emily simply said "She found a ship," before she stood up, brushing her bottom off.

A few minutes later there was a distant sound that Kiba heard. He began to howl and bark. Emily took that as a guess that the man mistaken for Riddick had been killed. Which meant Zeke was soon to follow. Emily realized her mistake only then, if they had stayed back at the ship she could have saved them both. Taylor and Shelby both stood up and followed after Kiba who had begun to run back to the ship. Emily found it ironic now, she always told him to run home. When she had been hurt and couldn't get home. It was like lassie. She was staring off into space when the others ran past her. She shook her head and followed after, though she was further behind.

Shelby and Taylor followed Kiba as fast as they could. They could now see Riddick, crouching at the edge of the whole where Zeke had been dragged in. Taylor grabbed a hold of Kiba's collar and pulled him back, letting Johns pass by. Shelby looks back seeing Emily following far off. Riddick was subdued and was now being dragged back to the ship. Both Taylor and Shelby waited for her to catch up. When she did she was breathing hard. She took the air tank nozzle and put it to her lips, taking a few breaths of it before speaking.

"Dang, I have no stamina," The laughed. "Hey Shelby, you know, we should really see what happens when you tell him he's bald," there was a silence before they all burst out laughing, in fact they had to sit down. Not only were they laughing about the joke, but they also just needed to laugh because the situation was weighing on them.

When they had chained Riddick in the ship Fry had gone in to interrogate him. Emily had to follow because it was one of her favorite parts of the entire movie. Kiba was able to get in too, so Emily was all set while Taylor and Shelby listened to Taylor's Ipod, secretly of course and help the others look through luggage. How no one noticed you asked and they would simply say, "We're teenagers, try dodging a teacher."

Fry stood for a second before asking sternly, "So where's the body?" After a few seconds on no reply she asked, "Well, you wanna tell me about the sounds?" Again, there was no reply. As she stood there watching the man she couldn't help but think of some animal boiling in its own fury at the fact that it was chained. Or maybe it was the exact opposite. "You told johns you heard something?"

Here Emily zoned because her mind was racing, she never really paid attention to the part about 'sounds', had he heard the aliens? She rubbed her head, feeling odd she looked up and noticed something about her vision; she had blinds spots which meant a migraine. She shook her head; she'd worry about it later.

She was startled from her thoughts by the sound of Riddick standing up, pulling on his chains.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Jack asked, Emily looked over from her hiding place, spotting the boy.

"You gotta kill a few people"

"Ok, I can do it", Jack stepped down from the latter.

Emily could almost mouth the entire conversation.

"Look deeper," came Riddick's deep voice. Emily shook her head, 'please go away' she thought. A migraine was the worst thing that could happen to her right now.

Emily has a history of migraines. The most recent she was actually sent to the hospital because they thought she was having a heat stroke. She was confused, horribly; she had no sense of direction and had no clue about anything. She had thrown up several times and couldn't even speak a coherent sentence. The nurse had asked her what years it was and she couldn't answer it hurt so hard to think. What scared her the most though was that she was missing memories. One second she was sitting down throwing up in a bucket, the next she was laying in bed with an IV in her arm. And if anyone asked if she were afraid she would openly admit that, yes, she was.

When Fry left she stood up, Kiba whined at her side, he could feel her unease. The man's head turned in her direction but his eyes were closed against the little bit of light that streamed in from the roof. Emily shook her head, clearing her vision a bit before moving. She stepped around a few wires on the floor, nearly tripped over a crate before coming to a stand still in front of him.

"Sorry about that, I'm a bit clumsy," She said with a laugh.

"I noticed." Emily smile wavered before she sat down on the floor and pulled her bag off her shoulders.

"I don't know how long it'll be till you get your goggles back so I thought you might like these," she said pulling out a pair of black sunglasses. She could see him looking out from under his eyelashes, examining the glasses. "There plastic so they'll break easily, but if you're careful they'll last you a while." There was a silence before Riddick leaned forward, pulling against the chains.

"I'll give 'em a try." Emily grinned before standing up and placing them on his head. Emily was guessing he had opened his eyes because he seemed to smile, well, almost anyways.

Emily brushed the dirt off of her pants before pulling the bag back over her shoulders. "Well, I should get some rest, haven't slept yet since the crash."

"I have a question, before you go", he said

"What is it?" She asked turning around.

"Your pet, what is it?"

Emily blinked. "Pet?" she paused, "ooh, you mean Kiba, he's not my pet, he just lives with me. And he's a dog, well, I think he's part wolf because he's so big, and look at his teeth." Kiba allowed her to open his mouth. "There huge, I wouldn't want to be one to piss him off."

Riddick took all this info in. The dog wasn't her pet and she wasn't afraid of it, nor was she of him. "You have a thing with animals then."

"Oh yeah, I always thought they were the only real innocent things in life. They only did what they need to survive, but humans, there just driven by greed." She ended in a quiet voice. She was by now rubbing Kiba's neck.

Riddick smiled, it was creepy smile but a smile none the less. Emily stood once again.

"well, I have to go, be careful though, sunglasses tend to fall if you move around a lot. I'm on the verge of getting sick, so if you don't hear from me for a while I'm probably dead." She said with a smile. Kiba seemed to shake his head, his master was so weird. Riddick raised an eyebrow. This caught Emily's attention. "Oh! You do have them, weird." She muttered before walking away. Kiba sat there for a while before laying his head on Riddick's leg. He left soon after to follow Emily.

When they were both gone he shook his head, there was something weird about that trio of girls.

Shelby and Taylor took a break while they sipped from a water bottle from Taylor's bag.

"I saw Emily lay down in a pile of clothes in the ship, she probably got a migraine." Taylor nodded. They both breathed from their air tanks before getting back up and dusting themselves off.

"Let's go look for stuff to mess around with." Soon both Shelby and Taylor were talking to Jack about pranks and Jack kept going back to the subject of Riddick which didn't bother Taylor but Shelby was tired of it. She noticed Johns going into the ship, tugging on Taylor's sleeve she pointed after him. All three followed him into the ship where he struck up a deal with Riddick. They were about to leave when Taylor pointed something out.

"Are those Emily's glasses in there?"

"Where?" Shelby asked.

"There, on the floor, by Riddick's foot."

"Oh yeah! Those are hers, I'll go get them."

So while Riddick held Johns at gun point Shelby walked in, picked up the sun glasses, placed them over her eyes and turned to look at both of them, waved , and walked out. Taylor was staring at Shelby like she just grew a second head.

"Dumb ass, you coulda gotten killed."

Shelby grinned.

Later Taylor sat down in the shade. She took a drag from her air tank.

"Ooooh, what you smoking?" Shelby asked. Taylor grinned.

"Shut up, Shelby."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note~ I don't know how to spell Paris's last name so I just sounded it out. And yes, the fact that Emily's Ipod is charged is very important. Thanks shatteredstar21 for reviewing!

Taylor was instructed to collect all the refill air tanks she could find and Shelby was told to keep an eye on Kiba. Johns was getting even more skittish around Kiba and it wasn't hard to notice.

They were getting ready to leave for the settlement and Emily still hadn't appeared. By now the others were worrying. When Taylor and Shelby went to check up on her she was laying in the wreckage in a pile of space blankets.

"Hey, Emily, you ok?" Taylor asked.

Emily looked up from her resting place with bleary eyes.

"What?" She asked in a some what slurred tone.

"How are you feeling?" Shelby asked loudly. Emily winced and held her head. She pushed her self up, pain written on her face.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"We're moving to the settlement. Riddick was also let loose and I'm on Kiba watch." Shelby's voice was barely above a whisper so as not to hurt Emily's head. Emily was attempting to process this info, it taking much longer than normal. Pushing her way through the pain Emily stood, swaying she grabbed Taylor's shoulder to steady herself.

"Here, you can use these." Shelby handed Emily her sunglasses. Since she couldn't process much info other than they were leaving she didn't stop to think about how Riddick had dropped them. She put them over her light sensitive eyes and followed them outside.

Emily's world turned as she was struck by the heat and light. She leaned against the hull of the ship. "I can't do it," she said in defeat. She slid down to the ground, panting.

Shelby looked at Taylor who looked worried.

"Emily how long do these normally last?"

She mumbled something that sounded like 'a few hours' but she slurred her words to the point where they had to ask for clarification. She moaned in pain as her head throbbed. The other Survivors were beginning to stack materials on the make-shift sled and it looked like they were almost ready to leave.

"Come on, Emily, We'll help you." Taylor grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her up, Shelby grabbed her other arm and they started too stumbled over towards the sled.

The only thing Emily was aware of was the intense pain radiating from her head to the rest of her body, the sloshing of her queasy stomach, and the intense heat that was only making her feel worse. She couldn't speak properly, nor could she think straight. All she wanted to do was go home and lay in her nice, soft bed and sleep.

Fry looked up from her work, noticing the trio of girls with the big white animal following them. She dusted her hands off and hurried over to the struggling group.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked, helping them get her into a sitting position by the sled.

"She has a migraine, she's gotten them before, actually this one doesn't seem as bad as the others because she's not barfing her brains out. But the heat won't help at all." Shelby said. Fry rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well let's try to get her as cool as possible." She bent down, taking out a pocket knife and cut her jeans from mid thigh and pulling the pieces of denim off so it looked like she had shorts on instead. Taylor took her hoodie off and tied it around her waist.

Bye now Emily was frustrated at the fact that she couldn't speak. She begins to protest or ask for some air and she wouldn't be able to say the words properly. She slammed her fist against the metal sled and growled.

At this point Riddick came from around the corner of the ship; he stopped at the sight of the group huddled around the sled. He walked over to them, causing Fry to stiffen and Shelby and Taylor to move out of the way.

"What's her problem?" He asked.

Emily looked up, the sun glasses blocking her eyes but she had a feeling he could see her soul even if she wore glasses.

"Mi-," was all she got out before her vocals froze once again and she couldn't speak. She groaned and dropped her head against the sled, closing her eyes.

"Migraine," Fry said. "How long do they normally last?" She asked the girls.

"She a said a couple of hours but normally she has a bad headache for the next week or so after words," Taylor said, her arms crossed.

Riddick raised an eyebrow. 'So she'd been tellin' the truth.' The thoughts ran through his mind as he stared at her before he bent down and picked her up in his arms. Taylor and Shelby glanced at each other with a curios look while Fry looked alarmed.

"What are you doing?" She almost shouted. Riddick looked at her and although his eyes were covered she could feel his gaze burn right through her.

"If she can't walk I'll just pull her." He said simply before pushing over the power cell in the sled with a foot and placing her in the sled. She held her arm over her eyes to block out any sun light. "I can take the extra weight; just tell the holy man and his boys to carry their own rugs."

Taylor scratched the back of her head in thought while Shelby was bent over Emily.

"Emily~ Are you in there~?" She called, she sounded like a ghost.

"Shelby! Stop messin' with her." Taylor shook her head.

Riddick had started to pull the rope over his shoulders.

"Hey. We'll help pull too." Shelby offered. Riddick stopped to look at both of the girls, neither of which had much muscle. He was about to say as much when he was interrupted.

"He doesn't need your help." Johns growled from up ahead, his gun rested in the crook of his arms.

Shelby scowled and when Johns turned his back she started to walk up to him. Taylor rushed forward and grabbed her around the waist.

"Shelby, no. Remember what happened last time?" Taylor cried.

"It's ok Taylor, we can both take 'em, you distract him and I give 'em one good kick in the balls and he'll be down in no time," Taylor growled out while struggling against Taylor's hold.

"Shelby, he happens to be the only one with a gun right now, I don't think it's smart to go up against him." Taylor put in wisely. Shelby sighed and stopped struggling.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you."

Riddick shook his head, trying not to smile. At least the whole lot of them weren't idiots. The others all trusted Johns, but not him, or the girls it seemed. But unlike them he knew all about Johns and his… habits.

Shelby muttered a few choice curses under her breath and followed the group as they began to move. Riddick showed little struggle as he pulled the sled. Taylor and Shelby moved behind him incase he needed help going up the hills.

It was some time later that Shelby asked, "Do you ever look at guys butts?"

Taylor looked at her with 'well that was random' look on her face. "Well, depends on the guy. You know how I am, I like black guys. So I don't normally look at white guys. But then there was that one time with Stephen…" She trailed off in thought. Shelby laughed.

"You know, we never did find Emily a boyfriend."

"Yeah I know, but I keep telling you it's gonna be weird. You know her and since you like Stephen it would make an odd group." Taylor sighed.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked.

"Emo, emo, gangster." Was all Taylor said.

"Ooh." Shelby's shoulders slumped. "It would be hard anyways, you know how all the boys are at school, and most of them are jerks. And Emily is so picky, she has all these ideas of a guy who would fight to the death for her but the second one offers to help her up she says something like 'get off I can do it myself'."

Taylor sighed.

Up ahead, Riddick was listening to their conversation for lack of anything else to do. Normally the girls would have been out of ear shot for the regular person, but Riddick was special in this case. It was weird. These girls seem to come from a place of little worry, like they never had to watch their backs.

"You know, you always like the big strong guys Taylor…" Shelby said in thought, looking ahead.

"Yeah, so?" Shelby pointed ahead of them and Taylor looked at the back of Riddick, who happened to be big and strong.

"Look down," Shelby said, almost in a whisper.

Taylor did and she giggled. "Daaaaaaamn~" They both laughed.

Riddick stopped and turned around to find both Taylor and Shelby kneeling behind the sled, still giggling.

"Oops. Guess he can hear us." Shelby was still laughing. Taylor couldn't answer because she was laughing so hard. Kiba was walking up next to Emily who was slowly getting better on the sled. He looked up to Riddick, and the man would've sworn he saw something like sympathy in that wolfs eyes. His lips twitched in what looked like annoyance.

"Start pushing."

Shelby and Taylor stood. Shelby saluted to Riddick before leaning over and bracing herself against the sled. Taylor did the same; she hadn't missed the order in his tone. They were making their way up one of the larger hills and yet Riddick still showed no strain, almost like he had only made them push to get them to stop talking about his ass.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts; there they are standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head… Taylor what are the rest of the words?" Shelby asked after randomly breaking out in song.

"ummm… Give them a twist, a flick of the wrist. That's what the showman said." She sang.

"Oh, yeah!" Shelby sang the rest of the song and she was glad to hear of the others pick up the tune. "Taylor what's another good song?"

"I don't know, Shelby, it's not like we're on a road trip."

"Yes it is…you should get out your ipod." Shelby looked over at Emily's bag and gasped, Riddick stopped to look back. "No, we should get Emily's, hers is way louder!"

Taylor pulled out the small speakers that she could hook up to her ipod and set them down in the sled while they kept moving.(Riddick had started to pull again, seeing as how nothing was wrong) She pulled Emily's bag over to them and pulled out her Ipod, turning it on she blinked.

"Huh, her Ipod's fully charged." Taylor commented while flicking through the artists.

"What, no way, it never is!" Shelby shouted.

"How about some Super Chick?" Taylor asked.

"IDK, it sounds like a good idea, why not?"

"I don't think it's really Riddick's style. He probably would like something like metal that would match his badassness," these words came from Emily who had pulled herself up. She reached for the Ipod.

"Now how did I know music would get you up?" Shelby asked with her hands on her hips before she continued pushing. Emily started searching through the artists herself.

"You know what, I really want to listen to Super Chick now. Sorry Riddick," the man just grunted his acknologment. She put on the first song that caught her eye, "Rock what you got." Riddick was still smiling at the 'Badassness' comment.

This one's for the beaten down  
The ones who lost their rock and roll  
Rise up you lost ones, claim your crown  
You were born to rock inside your soul

Welcome misfits, orphans, all  
The ones who feel they don't belong  
You were made to rock, so stand up tall  
Go rock the world and prove them wrong

Rock what you got  
Rock what you got  
Don't ever let them make you stop  
Rock what you got  
Light up the lot  
No one can rock the way you rock

This one's for originals  
Who strike out towards the great unknown  
Fear not the missteps, take the falls  
The rock you find will be your own

Rock what you got  
Rock what you got  
Don't ever let them make you stop  
Rock what you got  
Light up the lot  
No one can rock the way you rock

This one's for the beaten down  
Who gave up on their rock and roll  
Lift your eyes from what drags you down  
You were born to rock inside your soul

"You know, I like the lyrics," Shelby commented. She was about to say more when Fry came back, shortly followed by Johns. "Oh great, the morphy," Emily muttered under her breath, Riddick glanced at her before looking back at Johns.

"What is that thing?" Fry asked, pointing at the rather innocent Ipod.

"An Ipod. Duh," Shelby said. Taylor blinked before turning down the volume.

"That thing is weird as fuck." Johns muttered. Emily sat up again, this time she stumbled out of the sled. She stood in front of Johns.

"You think everything that you have no experience with is weird. In case you're wondering, it's an old piece of Earth junk, nothing creepy or strange about it." Her voice was laced with venom that was directed at Johns and no one else.

"You listen to me-,"

"No! You listen to me you fuck head! I don't give a shit who you think you are but the only reason I don't beat your ass is because you got the gun and all I got is a spiked bracelet. If you ever so much as piss one of my friends off I wont hesitate to nudge you out of the light!" Johns was on fire with rage, he was a bit confused about the whole light comment, but all he cared about was that this bitch was going down. Kiba growled, his hackles raised and for a second Johns gun was pointed at him.

Emily's hands were tense and curled as if she were ready to claw his eyes out. Johns took a step towards her but was blocked…by Riddick.

Johns glared at the convict, "Control your little gang before they get themselves killed."

Riddick raised an eyebrow, a smirk making it's way onto his face.

"Wow Johns, you let a little teenage girl scare you so bad you want my protection." He said in his deep voice. Johns growled before walking up to the front of the group once more. Fry sighed and followed after him.

Taylor and Shelby both looked at Emily blankly. Then, "Emily are you PMSing?"

Emily looked over at them and laughed, it was loud and almost sinister.

"Don't you wish I were?" She said with a grin.

"Jesus Christ Emily, next time warn us." Taylor muttered.

"I had a feeling she was going to tell him off eventually; every time he pissed some one off she got that kind of giddy look on her face. Remember when she told that one girl off because she told Other Taylor to kill herself," Shelby shivered. "She was laughing about it and telling how excited she was the whole entire class period to do it."

"I wonder how she fights." Taylor rubbed her chin in thought.

"Probably dirty," Shelby said with a shrug.

"Pervert!" Emily shouted.

"Not what I meant Emily!" Shelby said, smacking her self in the head.

"Now who's the pervert?" Taylor said, looking pointedly at Emily.

"You got a dirty mind, you got a dirty mind~" Shelby sang. Emily sighed.

"That's what you get when you grow up in my family." Emily pulled her hair back into a pony tail while walking.

Now that the load was much lighter Riddick didn't need any help. While the girls were arguing, Riddick picked up the dropped bottle of whisky. The man Paris looked rather frightened as he held out his hand in greetings.

"Paris P. Eargolby, Iniquities dealer, entrepreneur."

Riddick smiled, taking his hand, "Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer."

"Don't forget, expert in being badass!" Rang out Shelby and Emily. Riddick chuckled.

Emily toned out the mans stuttering as Riddick lifted the bottle to his mouth.

"Chug, Chug, Chug!" Shelby and Emily, once again. Paris nodded and walked away with shaky hands, this was not how he wanted to live.

"You guys, are going to get into trouble be hanging around me." Riddick said, turning to face the three girls. Kiba was sitting in what little shade he could get from the sled.

"It's alright; we've hung out with worse." Emily said with a wave of her hand, as if she brushing the subject away.

"Personality wise, anyways," Taylor finished. Emily glanced at her.

"No, you remember the concert when we won the backstage passes," she turned to Riddick. "You never want to hang out with a band, especially a drunk one."

Shelby nodded in agreement. Whatever Riddick was going to say he was interrupted by Jack.

"Emily, are you feeling better?" he asked. Emily seemed to be in thought she held up her finger before walking away. She climbed another hill and was gone. Shelby and Taylor had disgusted looks on their faces and Riddick shook his head for what seemed like the hundredth time since the crash.

Emily came back over the hill wiping her mouth with her hand. She grinned. "Now I am." Jack grimaced, having and idea of what she did.

* * *

When they were once again moving Emily made sure to play "like a pill" by Pink very loudly.

"This one's for you Johns," she said only loud enough for Riddick, Taylor, and Shelby to hear. Riddick by now knew that Emily knew Johns was a morphine addict. Shelby and Taylor blinked; Emily wished they had seen the whole movie. She sighed.

They reached the settlement soon after. Fry, Johns, and Shazza went straight for the skiff, dragging the power cell behind them. Imam and his boys, followed by Paris, left to go fix the water pump. Jack and Ali were gone, playing somewhere.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Taylor asked. Emily shrugged.

"I don't know, follow Riddick." Emily said, she got up off the sled that she had been sitting on. She turned off her Ipod and put it in her bag over her shoulders. They headed off in the direction he had taken. When they found him he had just picked up the pair of glasses out of the sand. He looked up at them and stood, brushing the sand off his hands.

"We had nothing else to do." Shelby said. Riddick turned away without a word and grabbed the handles to the door of the coring room. It didn't open. Emily groaned inwardly.

Johns appeared then and in a casual voice he said "you missen the party, come on boy!" He patted his leg. Emily growled at his back, sounding similar to Kiba, who was at her feet. Riddick pulled the covers off the solar powered generators in what seemed like a flash of anger. There was a gasp and they all looked up to see Jack with a shaved head and broken swimmers goggles on. "You missin the party, come on," Riddick said in an imitation of Johns.

They followed Riddick as he moved away.

When they all met up in the cafeteria of the settlement it was without Ali, Emily , and Kiba. Though no one noticed as they were all gulping down the slightly cloudy water.

* * *

Emily had stayed behind to save Ali. The kid was supposed to die in the coring room where he was eaten alive by hatchlings. Not if she could help it. Kiba followed her with his hackles raised; he could smell the nasty bird like things.

Emily moved around the side of the building. She crouched at the whole where something had ripped at the metal plating. She squeezed through, not missing the fact that her hips barely fit. She stood and dusted herself off while frantically looking around for Ali.

"Ali!" Her voice was a whisper. Kiba had followed her in and was now crouched at her side, growling softly. She spotted the Arab boy on the other side of the room. She rushed over, grabbing him by the arm. The boy spun, surprise written on his face. She pulled him towards the whole. The boy struggled more. Emily didn't understand why, it wasn't like she was trying to kill him.

"Shhhh! Follow me," she said quietly. The boy had a look on his face that Emily had seen often on others his age. He thought he knew what he was doing and that she was just a girl, she had no right. Emily scowled, she opened her mouth to say something but froze when the panels covering the glass dome began to open. She looked up and could see the hatchlings stretching their wings.

"Move!" She shouted, pushing him towards the whole. The hatchlings suddenly dropped from their perches and flew at them, screeching. Kiba howled.

* * *

~A few minutes earlier.

The rest of the survivors had just noticed their absents, when Johns had asked, "where's that fucking horse of an animal now, I thought I told you to watch him?" He had turned to Shelby who suddenly looked frantic. "Taylor, where's Emily?" All hell had broken loose when they heard the howling of one angered Kiba.

* * *

Emily ignored the cuts and gashes she had received as she pushed Ali out of the whole. She forced Kiba out and followed behind. Two of the suckers had followed her out. She was covering her head and randomly striking out at them when one of the dropped dead, a pile of burnt ash. She grabbed the other one and threw it on the ground, harshly, it's neck snapped and soon it to became nothing but a pile of ash.

The others were by now rushing towards the three. Emily was panting harshly when she turned to Ali.

"Listen to your elders you freaking midget! I told you to get.." She stopped, realizing he couldn't understand her either but she had a feeling he understood for a tear was running down his face. A jolt of pain ran through her heart and she wiped the tear away, noticing a cut on his cheek. "Sorry," She mumbled.

"What happened?" Fry asked. She had Ali by his shoulders, looking over his wounds.

Emily took a minute to catch her breath. "Those things, little ones." She figured it would get the meaning across and she was glad when she saw realization run across Fry's fce.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note~ yup, fourth chapter and only one faithful review, thank you Shatteredstar21. It seems like it's going really fast and I apologize if it isn't long enough for some people.

Disclaimer~ I do not own pitch black.

Both Emily and Ali were led back to the Cafeteria where they were given water and their wounds were looked at. As everyone sat around them, waiting to hear what happened, Emily counted her wounds.

"Thirteen cuts, 4 bruises and one sprained pinky toe." She sighed as Shazza cleaned out a cut just under her right eye. She winced as the alcohol touched.

"Emily, the pinky toe is fine, it's just a bruise." Taylor said. Emily pouted.

"Five bruises then!" She threw up her hands in an overdramatic manner. Kiba sat at Riddick's feet whom was standing over Emily looking at a particularly nasty cut on her arm. Emily kept a weary on him, the second they had sat her down on the chair to clean her wounds, the first words out of her mouth had been "No touchy!"

"So tell us all what happened." Shazza said as she stitched up the cut under her eye.

"I like your accent. Anyways, yes what happened? Well Ali had been playing around in the coring room and I thought it wasn't a safe place so I crawled in through that whole and was trying to pull him out when the dome opened and all these little hammerhead birds with scales started flying around pecking our brains out. I just managed to get him out before we were- Ow!" While she had been talking Riddick had pulled an inch and a half long fang out of her arm. "Mother Fuck!" was one of the more polite curses that streamed from her mouth. Shelby covered her ears and Taylor blushed. Jack was laughing and stored away some of the more exotic ones for later.

Riddick tossed it in the air and caught it before slipping it into a back pocket.

"Looks like they did more than peck." He commented. Emily glared at him before looking away. Shelby sighed and noticed Emily had a cut on her side, when she mentioned it Emily through a fit.

"Great, by the time we get out of here I'll be stark naked," She flopped back into her chair with a growl, examining her torn black tan top. "It must have been from the metal, I'm such a fat ass I couldn't fit through without touching it."

"No your not Emily, you just got wide hips. You've got a body made to be a mom." Shelby knew that comment would just piss her off more. And it did, Emily was so pissed off that when she got up to catch Shelby in a strangling grip she tripped and fell.

"I'm going to get you! You know I don't want to be a mom!" Taylor blinked and helped her up. Clearly this was the fist she'd heard of this.

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

Emily looked at her with a classic dead pan expression. Taylor tried to picture Emily as a mom and what she saw scared her. She paled.

"Never mind." Emily collapsed on the floor almost in tears.

"Oh, come on! I wouldn't be that bad, I'd just get annoyed some times." She sniffed.

"And then convicted of Child abuse." Shazza was smiling when she helped Emily back into her chair and Johns was laughing his ass off. Emily didn't even feel like sending him a glare. Fry was deep in thought and got up to go look at the skiff.

Shazza started to clean the cut on Emily's hip. When the alcohol touched this time Emily was ready to leave, it took both Taylor and Shelby to restrain her.

"I'm so suing when we get off this goddamned planet." She howled in pain and Kiba whined in sympathy. Riddick reached down to pat him and was a bit surprised when Kiba licked his outstretched hand. Riddick looked back at the struggling girl and noticed that her eyes were a deep blue-green and that right around the edges of her pupil was yellow. What color did his eyes used to be?

* * *

Later that day, well it normally would have been night, Emily's wounds had finally been cleaned. They all decided to finally get to sleep. Down the hall from the cafeteria were what looked like bedrooms, there were 20 of them. So every one chose where they wanted to sleep. Emily grabbed the first room with the biggest bed she could find and jumped into it. A few seconds later she was joined by Taylor and Shelby who lay on each side of her.

"You know, I think this will be important for us, some how, in the future." Emily said, Shelby nodded, they all felt the same.

Riddick had chosen a room next to the girls. Not that he was a stalker or anything; he just felt like he owed it to them, like he had to protect them. He sat on the bed, examining his make shift shiv. He could hear them talking on the other side of the wall.

"And Shelby thought this summer was going to be boring." Taylor laughed when Shelby kicked her.

"This reminds me of that one day at school when we were walking in the concourse and Mrs. Mallory was all like 'What are you guys, the three musketeers?'" Shelby mocked. Emily laughed and rolled over on her back. "Not only do hang out together we also go on life and death adventures together." They all laughed.

"We should have a party, you know, like a sleep over."

"Yeah, let's put on some music!"

Emily pulled out her ipod and soon a song was blasting down the hall.

"Do you know the enemy!

Do ya know your enemy!

Well gotta know your enemy, right here!"

Shelby was jumping on the bed and Emily fell off. Taylor ,laughing, threw a pillow down after her. Emily stood and shouted. "Pillow Fight!!!!!" That was when all hell broke loose in that room. Shelby jumped off the bed, brining Taylor with her, each with a pillow. Soon the whole entire place was covered in feathers and the music was even louder.

"You know, I never knew there were actually feathers in these things!" Taylor had to shout to be heard over the music. Some one was knocking at the door but they couldn't hear it. Emily was in the middle of air guitar while Shelby and Taylor threw feathers and whatever in reach at each other, laughing their asses off.

The door burst open and they all looked up to see Johns, a really pissed off look on his face, but there was something else about him too.

"Dude, you are so high!" Shelby shouted over the music. He growled, taking out his gun and brandishing it.

"This is the last straw." He pointed the gun at them, his eyes ablaze. Kiba barked and launched himself at Johns, knocking the man over into the hallway. Riddick opened the door and looked down at the unconscious man.

Suddenly Emily appeared with a Sharpie in hand. She started doodling on his face. Shelby was laughing and Taylor took out some lip gloss from Emily's bag and put it on him. Soon Johns had a mustache and matching beard, a monocle and a un-i-brow. Riddick laughed, he would never let Johns live this down.

Emily stood, brushing her hands off with a triumphant smirk. Shelby took the marker away from her and wrote on his forehead. 'Shelby was here.' Taylor turned the music down and laughed.

"He's going to wake up in the mourning and hunt you down." She said to Emily.

Emily smirked "It's not my name written on his forehead."

"Oops," She squeaked out. They all laughed again.

Riddick looked at Kiba who was still growling at Johns. He pat the dog on his head before pushing Johns out of the way of the door. He left and went back to his room. Dark thoughts swirling around in his mind, Johns was going to have to go. He looked down at his shiv once again. He pulled up his goggles, enjoying the slight darkness of a room without windows, his silver eyes glancing around it before he laid back, his hands behind his head.

* * *

The next day Johns, Fry, Shazza, Riddick and the trio all went to the coring room. The light had chased away the aliens and now they could see the room for what it was, a death trap. Since the things didn't like the light the only place they could have gone was down the cellar.

Johns walked towards it; he lit the flare and dropped it in. They all leaned over, following the flare all the way down to the bottom with their eyes. Even Kiba was at the edge, though Emily had a hold of his fur. The green light illuminated a few dozen skeletons scattered down below. Riddick stepped closer. The others were standing on the mettle grill that separated them from the dirt floor, while Riddick was below, he looked down.

"Other buildings weren't secure, so they ran here, heaviest doors." He crouched at the edge and then continued. "Thought they'd be safe inside, but they forgot to lock the cellar."

Shelby leaned further over and Taylor and Emily had to pull her back.

Fry was looking at tables covered in different rock samples when Johns walked up to her.

"Whatever the fuck those things were, they seem to stick to darkness so if we stick to daylight we should be alright, ok? Lets go."

Fry was looking at a sample card when she said, "22 years ago."

"What?" Johns walked back over to her.

"These coring samples are dated. Last ones 22 years ago this month."

"Ok, is there something special about that?"

Fry leaned against the table in thought. "There could be." She suddenly walked out, heading for another building. Riddick looked up and followed. The girls looked at each other and ran after him, Kiba on their heels. When they found her she was turning the model of the universe, the numbers ticking up until they stopped at 22. When it hit suddenly, the three suns were blocked by other planets. Imam moved forward, his eyes wide.

"An eclipse," Fry whispered. Imam stroked his beard in thought. She moved it forward and back but the planet was still in an eclipse. Riddick smirked.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

Emily shivered, she was. And she knew for a fact Shelby was too. She gulped and stepped out of the building and into the light of the blue sun. She had been pushing it out of her mind and had nearly forgotten that people would die, she couldn't save them all. Her heart was racing but she took a deep breath and sighed.

She heard other people coming out so she hid behind a pile of kegs. It was Fry and Johns. She heard them talking about the power cells. She knew what would happen next, Johns would tell her how Riddick escaped. Emily ran over towards the skiff and hid around the other side. She looked under it and could See Riddick's black combat boots. She crawled under it and watched as Johns feet came off the skiff and walked around and stopped where she could hear him heaving. Her stomach clenched 'ew'.

"Bad time," there was the sound of metal against metal, "Shaking like that in this heat."

"I thought I said no shivs." Johns gagged again.

"Shivs, this, no. This is just a personal grooming appliance." Johns left and Emily sighed.

"You can come out now, kid." Riddick called as he once again cleaned the blade of oil. Emily pulled herself out on the other side and stumbled into a standing position. She dusted herself off. Looking at Riddick as he shaved she gulped, though he hadn't done anything to her and she hadn't shown it, she was weary of him. She shook her head.

"Riddick, Johns, he told Fry," she paused and wiped the sweat from her brow, "he told her, how you escaped." He paused in shaving and looked towards her, the shiv resting against the metal barrel he sat in front of. After a few seconds he looked away and went back to shaving. Emily, deciding there was nothing else to say. Left to go find some food, she was starving.

* * *

Emily was hungry but the main reason she didn't want to stick around was because she was slightly jealous of Fry. She clenched her hands into fists, every flaw she had ran through her head as she thought about her life while sitting over a bowl of soup. She had wanted to change the world. That had been her dream, to do something good that she would be known for. She had always wanted adventure. She had wanted so much but she had never tried to get it. Now she had a chance and here she was, already bruised and bleeding and the main event hadn't even started.

Fry had it easy, Riddick was looking out for her, he liked her. She remembered all the words he said to her on the skiff, they echoed in her head and wouldn't leave her alone. She slammed her fist down onto the table.

Picking up the scalding hot bowl of soup she chugged it and through it across the room in a fit of anger, the eclipse would begin in an hour or so and she needed to find Shelby and Taylor as well as Kiba. She turned to go and found Riddick standing in the door way. She lifted her chin and rested a hand on her hip.

"What's up?"

"How old are you kid?" Riddick's voice echoed in her head.

"17," She answered curtly. Riddick walked over toward her and rested his hand on her shoulder. He pushed her down into her seat and he sat down next to her.

"Jack is a girl, and I have a feeling you know this." Emily looked at him with a hint of anger that was slowly ebbing away, but the fire was still there. She nodded and ran her hand through her now let down hair. "I need you to keep an eye on her, what ever it is that lives on this planet are vicious." A twinge of emotion ran through her mind, 'so he already feels for jack.' She stood and clenched her fists, looking down at him she felt like she wanted to punch him.

"I have to watch out for Shelby and Taylor, unlike me, they don't know how it works." Riddick looked up at her and then down.

"Why don't you tell me where you're from and how you got here, because I know you weren't on the ship." Emily swallowed before crossing her arms.

"We're from Earth." She said. The light was beginning to dim and Emily's heart began to race in fear.

Riddick looked up suddenly, it all fell into place. "What year?"

Emily sighed and rubbed her forehead before answering, "2009, may 26, 11:10 pm. Last time I checked." Riddick stood and studied her before nodding. "Worry about getting off this planet first." He walked out, Emily following.

* * *

Every one was piling onto the sand cat and Emily found Shelby and Taylor and sat next to them, Kiba faithfully at her side.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"I told him." She said sadly. Taylor sighed.

"I think it was a good idea, he could help us."

Emily shook her head, "I doubt it, I wish you guys had seen the whole movie." She dropped her head into her hands. Kiba whined and laid his head on her lap. The sand cat was driven by Shazza, the women was in such a hurry that when they were going through the graveyard of those huge skeletons she ran right through the ribcage. Shelby covered her face as bone bits flew in every direction.

* * *

The sand cat stopped in front of the wreckage that was once a ship. There was no discussion about it, people jumped off and began to load the cells. Johns, Imam, and Riddick went into the ship.

Emily stood and watched as the ringed planet inched its way through the sky, as if it were slowly devouring it.

Taylor was holding Kiba so he wouldn't jump out of the vehicle. When Shelby spoke her voice was hesitant and shaky.

"Uh, Emily, what happens next?" It was the first time either of them had spoken to her about the fact that they were in a movie, it had been ok since it was bright out, but now that the eclipse was coming they began to worry.

Emily sighed and turned to them slowly, her eyes downcast. She spoke quietly so no one else could hear, "It goes pitch black, and people die." She was practically in tears. But as she looked at Shelby and Taylor, who both looked frightened, a kind of protective feeling washed over her. This had happened before, in October she and her friend Sarah had gone to Hallowscream, when they went through a haunted house Emily remembered cussing out every single person that tried to scare them. And when they walked down the path outside and Sarah had freaked out at all the people dressed in black that would pop out of nowhere and she had said, 'It's ok Sarah, there not hard to miss, they all look like cross dressers!' She had even laughed when one started to follow them.

She grinned at Shelby and Taylor, "Don't worry, I got your backs." She could do it, as long as she had someone that needed protection, she could do it. She was startled from her thoughts when Riddick dropped two power cells onto the cat. Emily had a laugh behind her hand when Johns could only carry one. But as Imam placed the last one on the cat the sun was covered by the rings and it grew even darker. The cat's solar engine stopped working and slowly the cries of the hammerheads echoed through the sky. Kiba howled, long and loud.

Emily clenched her hands around the collar on her neck, panic gripped her heart. Every ones fear grew as they glanced around, the sounds were coming from every direction. They could see them, just barely as they shot into the air, the cries echoing even louder.

Johns walked up behind Riddick, "How many are there?" he asked, his voice low. Riddick ignored him, watching as they swarmed, "Beautiful," he whispered.

Paris, who was on the other side of the crash sight called, "People, just a suggestion, perhaps you should Flee!" Suddenly, every one was moving.

"Go!" Emily ushered Shelby and Taylor off the Cat. As they jumped off and headed for the hull of the only part of the ship that didn't have wholes in it, Kiba ran in the opposite direction. Emily gasped, 'Curse his little doggy brain!' She ran after him, he was heading right for the entire swarm! She could picture what would happen to him and it almost made her sick.

Kiba's long quick strides were almost impossible to catch up to, but with fear in her heart he legs carried her faster than ever before. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back. He's barking and growling with his hackles raised and Emily wouldn't have been surprised if he turned around and bit her.

"Kiba, come on!" As she turned Kiba followed her, but his hackles were still raised. She could see that the others had made it to the ship. She could also see Shazza ahead, but where was Riddick? She found out where he was when she looked behind her. He was right there, not three feet away.

"Get down!" Fry shouted from the ship. Emily did just that, she jumped and she knew Kiba would follow her. He was smart. She knew that.

* * *

Flashback~

As a 12 year old Emily sat on her grandma's porch lightning flashes. Her grandma lived up north in the mountains and it was summer break so they had gone for a visit. Emily really hadn't wanted to go but she said ok only because she liked to explore the woods around her house.

She heard a howl coming off in the distance and she was enchanted, the howl was soon followed by a gunshot. Emily looked back inside the house and saw her family sitting around the table laughing at some joke or other. She made a face before jumping off the porch and into the rain.

It didn't take her long to find the scene of a hunt, and not a legal one. There on the ground was a big black wolf, its bright green eyes staring into her sole. But the wolf was dyeing, its foot was caught in a bear trap and there was a bullet through its side. But what brought tears to Emily's eyes, was the single white pup cuddled against its side.

Emily crouched down near the mother and brought her hand up; she rested it on her head and was glad that the wolf didn't growl. She scratched her behind the ears.

"I'm sorry mama, if only I could help." He voice was quivering as she cried for the mother of a single pup.

Emily sat with the mother until she died; resting her head in her lap she had simply closed her eyes and ceased her breathing. Emily wiped her nose on her sleeve and looked over at the small white cub. She lifted the mothers head and rested it on the ground, standing she picked up the small growling pup.

"I'll take you home with me, Kiba"

End flashback.

* * *

Emily felt Kiba hit the ground just after her; she turned and hugged him to her to keep him down. Riddick came after.

"Don't move," Was all he said. The swarm flew over them and Emily squeezed her eyes shut, breathing in the smell of Kiba. He was still growling, 'the little brat' she thought through her fear.

"Riddick, Shazza, she's going to make a run for it." The man stared at her before he rolled over and crawled over to Shazza.

He was about to grab onto her and hold her down when she stood and made a run for it. Emily whimpered, when she heard the screams. As for Riddick, when the swarm flew by he stood and dusted his hands off, as if didn't matter to him.

Emily stood, pulling Kiba up with her. She looked around before following Riddick, her shoulders slumped. When they reach the inside and closed the doors Kiba shook the sand and dust out of his coat. Emily groaned, "Kiba, come on! Why'd you wait till we were inside?" She sneezed and Kiba looked up at her apologetically.

Authors Note~ yup, I added a flash back, if you got a problem with it then bite me! Read and review people!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note~ Thank you guys for reviewing, I have a new reviewer too(cough, Sarah, cough) Like most people I listen to music when I type and the song I was listening to when I wrote the majority of this chapter was Poker Face by Lady gaga, hence the Russian Roulette thing.

Shelby and Taylor pulled Emily inside where she slumped to the floor, breathing hard.

"When we get back I am definitely going to start working out," She panted before pushing her hair out of her face and standing up in time to watch the last rays of sunlight disappear for good behind the ringed planet.

"Come people, let's get inside. You have to be inside to close the doors. Come on lets go!"

Fry watched as the light disappeared, her heart racing. She could hear the strange calls of the hammerhead like birds. "What is it, Riddick?" She asked.

Riddick lifted his goggles and his world was thrown into the purple hues that were his vision. "Like I said, it aint me you gotta worry about." And just like that the light was gone.

Shelby huddled between Taylor and Emily as the darkness became final. Emily pulled out the flashlight from her bag and turned it on.

"I never thought I would use this thing," She mumbled. She shone the light around on the floor, not wanting to blind anyone. She shivered as the hammerheads calling grew louder.

"She should of stayed down. If she had stayed down she'd be ok." Jack kept saying this over and over again and Emily realized she must have really liked Shazza.

"You remember the bone yard, these just might be the mother fuckers who killed every living thing on this damn planet," Johns said.

"Are these the only lights we have, is this everything?" Paris stuttered over his lighter.

"No, there's a cutting torch some where on the floor here, I just cant find it," Fry said.

"Quiet, please, everyone," Imam called, moving over to the outer wall as the creatures came closer.

Emily turned to Taylor. "Listen, this is where it gets messy and I don't know what will happen if either of you get hurt, so do everything…" She paused here, thinking back on the movie, trying to determine a person that would be best for them to follow, "Riddick tells you."

Taylor nodded, Shelby wasn't very afraid since they had lights now, but she was shaking after witnessing Shazza's death.

Suddenly there was a noise inside the ship and they all turned to look in the direction it had come from. Riddick, the furthest away from the light, had moved away from the wall.

"Could be breaching the hull, I don't know." Fry muttered.

"Come on Johns, you got the big gauge," Riddick mocked.

"I'd rather piss glass," was Johns reply. "Why don't you go fucking check?"

"I won't stay here one more second," Paris said, getting up in a panic.

"Where you going?" Johns asked. They all called after Paris as he tried to open the door to the outside. They pushed him down while Imam broke down another door that led deeper into the ship. They all moved in, Emily dragging Kiba behind her.

"Now we're trapped in an even smaller space," Paris complained.

"Oh shut up," Shelby snarled. Paris glanced at her before closing his mouth.

Imam leaned against the door, breathing heavily. He let out a sigh of relief when suddenly SOMETHING, pierced the wall he was leaning on. He screamed and lunged forward, away from the wall.

Paris crouched down and a burst of light startled him. Riddick was standing next to him, cutting torch in hand and burning.

* * *

They started to cut deeper into the ship to get away from the hammerheads. Shelby had a hold of Emily's flashlight with the girl in front of her while Taylor stood behind her. Kiba was at Emily's side, Emily felt like she was blind and Kiba was her seeing eye dog. She knew he could see in this dark, most animals had special eyes that allowed them to reflect the smallest bit of light. She wondered if that's how Riddick's eyes worked or if it was something else different entirely.

Riddick moved off in another direction as if he had heard something. Emily tried her hardest to remember what happened next, but it had been so long.

Jack was sitting next to Taylor and Shelby, while Emily stood over the group in thought.

"Hey, Emily?" Jack said in a quiet voice.

"Hmmm?" She looked down at the disguised girl.

"Do you think we can make it?"

This question caught Emily off guard. 'Of course we will,' was what she wanted to say but as she looked around them, seeing how frightened they were she realized that that would be lying to the girl. She sighed and rubbed her forehead before saying, "Depends on the person."

Jack looked down and played with a piece of metal on the floor, what had she meant?

Fry looked around, noticing for the first time that Riddick wasn't among the group.

"Riddick?" She called.

"Don't. Stop. Burning." His voice echoed from some unseen place.

Johns took the torch from fry and started to cut through another wall, giving her the flashlight. She moved forward, searching for Riddick.

As Imam started to call for his other boy Emily snarled, "I cant believe I forgot!" She ran off in the direction Fry's flashlight was pointed with the woman calling after her. She barely had time to take out her knife and flick it open when the boy ran past her. She turned to run after him when an immense force knocked her to the ground.

Emily's blood froze. She opened her eyes and could feel a scream building in her throat. One of them was on top of her. The alien was tilting its head from side to side to see her, just like a bird would. It pulled back its head as if it were going to strike. With a sudden burst of adrenalin she lifted her legs and kicked out, forcing the things head back. She swung up with her arm, knife in hand; she stabbed it in the neck and pulled the knife to the other side, nearly beheading it. She felt the warm blue liquid spill across her hand but she ignored it and ran.

She ran until she could see them. They were standing around a fallen hammerhead, watching as it burned under the light of their flashlights. She slowed and walked into the ring of light gasping for breath. It startled them to see her there, covered in blue, foul smelling blood and a knife in her hand.

Kiba had stayed by the girls and Emily was proud to see him there, he knew she would want him to protect them.

She couldn't hear anyone speaking even though she could see there mouths moving. A look of confusion crossed her face, what was going on?

She saw Johns turn and kick open the whole in the wall and watched as they began moving into the next room. She would have stood there in wonder for hours if it weren't for the strong hands pushing her forward. She obliged and was soon sitting with Kiba encircling her with his warmth, his head lay on her lap like his mothers had all those years ago.

"What's wrong with her?" Fry asked, leaning over Emily who was, at the moment, staring into Kiba's green eyes.

"She's in shock," Riddick said, looking at his shiv.

"Why?"

He glanced up at Fry, trying to determine if the woman was stupid or just to scared. He decided it was the later and stood, walking over to her. He kneeled in front of Emily. She looked up slowly and a smile worked its way to her face.

"She was attacked. For starters she's got their blood all over her. And, her knife," he pulled said knife from her iron grip, "does to."

Emily looked at the knife that she had gotten as a birthday present from a friend, and her eyes seemed to focus. Her breathing quickened and she looked down at her hands that were dyed blue. Shelby and Taylor moved closer to her as they felt her fear mounting.

Riddick flicked the knife closed and set it on the floor. He grabbed Emily by her shoulders, causing her to focus on his eyes.

"You survived." Those were the only words he said and they seemed to have multiple effects on her. At first she calmed down and had a triumphant look on her face, but then a tear fell from her eye.

"But he didn't," she whispered. Shelby and Taylor looked at each other, knowing that she had tried to save the kid because she had known it would happen. "I tried to save him, but I got there to late! And one of them knocked me to the ground so I did the only thing I could and I fought but I was scared. I didn't bother to see if he was still alive I just ran, I just…" she broke off and what would have been a sob was heard, though because she had tried to bite it back it came out as a whimper and she hated it. She sounded weak.

She looked at her blood stained hands and stood, she started to move in one direction and then the next, as if she couldn't make up her mind.

Riddick watched as the girl started to have a mental break down. He knew what should be done but he didn't think he should be the one to do it.

Shelby stood, grabbed Emily by the shoulders, reached back, and slapped her.

The sound rang throughout the room and Emily's head had been thrown sideways.

"You tried! That's all that matters, anyone else would have cowered in a corner," Shelby cried out. Emily's shoulders slumped and her breathing slowed. She looked down at her knife and picked it up, slipping it into her back pocket.

And just like that, it was over.

* * *

"So we got one cutting torch. We got three hand lights, there's gotta be something we can rip out of the crash ship" Fry said over the burning cutting torch every one sat around.

"Spirits, anything over 45 proof burns rather well," Paris added.

"How many bottles you got?" she asked.

"I don't know, I could check."

"Ok, Johns, you got some flares." She turned to Johns. "So, maybe we got enough light."

"Enough for fucking what?" Johns asked.

"We stick to the plan! We get the four cells back to the skiff. We're off this rock."

"Look, I'd hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact, but that sand cat is solar, wont run at night." Paris said, moving to another location. Fry rubbed her forehead.

"So we carry the cells, we drag them whatever it takes." Fry said.

"You mean tonight, while those things are still out there?" Jack asked, fear in her voice.

"Alright, now how long can this last?" Johns asked. " A few hours, a day tops."

"I had the impression that the planets moved as one, making it a lasting darkness," Imam sighed.

"The suns gotta come up some time, and if these creatures are phobic about light then we just sit tight, and we let the sun come up" Johns stated matter of factly.

"I'm sure somebody else said that…Locked inside that coring room." Fry said quietly.

"We need to think about everybody now, especially the kid." Johns looked around at everyone then back at fry.

Emily sighed and put her head on her knees, Shelby had started to doze off as the argument raged on, Taylor yawned, they were the relaxed ones of the group.

Emily stood, brushing off dust, anger was building in her. The emotional breakdown from earlier long forgotten. As Riddick stopped Johns from pulling the trigger Emily took a step closer and when Riddick moved away from the now seated Johns she pulled up a crate and slammed her foot down on it, resting her arm on her knee. Ok, so she was feeling a little bad ass right now, maybe it was because she was PMSing, but, hey, roll with the punches.

"So, Johns, I've been wondering now for a while now. Why is it, that out of all these people, you're the one scared so shitless you can't walk five steps without shaking?"

Emily leaned in towards him, an evil smirk on her face as the man with the gun moved away from her.

"Admit it, your bad ass is afraid to join in on our little game of Russian Roulette. Do even know what that is?" The man shook his head. "Didn't think so. Well, for starters you have a six-shot revolver and you place a single round in and spin the cylinder. Now, the game is played with six people and they pass around the gun and place it to each of their heads…and pull the trigger." She stepped off the crate and dusted her hands off. Suddenly, there in her hands was a silver revolver and a single round in the other. "Wanna play?"

The man took a step back, anger in his eyes. "Like you would do it!" He snarled. "Your just a worthless…" He stopped as she placed the round in, spinning the cylinder, she placed it to her head. By now everyone was ready to either duck out of the way or grab her. The grin on her face never left even when she saw the fire still in his eyes. She pulled the trigger.

There was a flash and what sounded like a gun shot, but Emily didn't move. She didn't fall either. The man had pissed himself! She laughed and threw the gun down at his feet.

"It's a dud ,dumb ass, it's been laying out at the settlement for years. Totally exposed to the elements." Shelby was almost in tears, but Taylor was grinning.

"I had a feeling it was something like that." She muttered to Shelby.

Riddick grinned in the shadows, this girl was insane.

"Suck it up fat ass and get you're a-whole moving." She said before turning away. The only one watching her was Riddick when she turned away and what he saw amazed him, fear and relief were written all over her face.

"No he cant read my poker face~" She sang as she sat back down next to Kiba.

Fry had gone over to Jack and had begun to comfort her when Imam asked, "And you're sure you can get us there, even in this dark?"

Fry turned away from jack with a sigh, "No, I can't. But he can." They all turned to see who it was she was looking at and were surprised to so Riddick. And by the looks of it they weren't the only ones surprised.

'Well fuck,' he thought as they all stared at him with hope in there eyes. He knew he should of just ghosted them from the beginning. He looked over at the three strange girls and noticed that Emily wasn't even paying attention. She was playing with Kiba. Something was up with her and he was going to find out what it was.

So as a group they huddled together at the door leading to the outside. Fry was in the front with the Cutting torch. She slid the door open and stepped out cautiously before moving forward. Slowly they all made it outside.

Emily had to hold Kiba by the scruff of his neck again. He was growling and snarling and she guessed he could see something that she couldn't.

Up ahead they had stopped at the entrance to the other half of the ship.

"Riddick," Fry whispered. The man moved forward, careful of the light until he was standing in front of them all. He pulled his goggles up and examined the ship.

"Looks clear." He said casually.

Johns took a step forward and dived down when a hammerhead flew out at them. Both men were flat on the ground.

"I thought you said it was clear!" Johns whispered harshly.

"I said it LOOKS clear," Riddick corrected.

Johns looked up cautiously, "Well, whats it look like now?"

Riddick looked up before looking back at Johns, "Looks clear." He said in an almost upbeat tone.

Emily was near the back and laughing her ass off next to a nervous Shelby. They were all crouched low in front of jack. Taylor had a hold of Kiba too, even though Emily was still holding him by the scruff of his neck while Shelby held the flashlight.

They all moved forward and soon they were grabbing every bit of light they could find. The girls were helping with the light cord when Emily started to sing.

"Heres a little song I wrote,

You might wanna sing it note for note

Don't worry, be happy.

In every life we have some trouble

But when you worry you make it double

Don't worry, be happy."

Shelby laughed, "Why are you singing a Bob Marly song?"

"Actually it was by some guy named Bobby McFerrin." She pulled hard on a strand of light cord. "And I thought it would be fun." Taylor rolled her eyes at Emily before pulling too. They continued to sing.

Through the time it took for them to pull out the cord and Fry to come check on them they had dissolved into a mock light saber fight, sound effects and all.

"The force is strong with this one." Emily said, holding the light cord out in front of her.

"Emily, I am your mother." Shelby said in an over dramatic voice. Emily dropped the cord and shook her head.

"You ruined it, Shelby." Emily sighed in a defeated tone.

"What, how'd I do that?"

"I'll never look at a star wars movie the same way again. Good bye cruel world." She pretended to strangle herself with the cord. "I see the light!"

Taylor was laughing and Shelby was crawling towards Emily, "No, don't go into the light, wait, yes go towards it, the aliens wont follow you!" Emily was choking on her own laughter.

"Ok, I know this is really going to ruin the whole evil man eating alien thing we have going on but, Take me to your leader." Emily couldn't stop laughing.

Fry chose this time to clear her throat. She was happy the girls were ok, but they needed to get ready.

Emily jumped up from the ground and dusted herself off before looking up at fry.

"Sorry, got distracted. Bright things make me feel warm and fuzzy inside." She held the fiber optics cord as if it were a stuffed animal.

Shelby smacked her in the back of the head, "You stole that from finding nemo!"

"You know it does look like that." Emily examined the light. Taylor smacked herself in the head.

"come on children," She said, ushering them away. They gathered as much of the stuff they could. Emily watched as Fry followed Riddick through the ship while he instructed her.

"oooh, Emily! What was that?" Taylor asked. Emily turned to look at her.

"What?"

"You were looking at him~" Taylor sang.

"Was not!"

They brought the cable over to the pile and dropped it all on top, before moving to help with something else.

* * *

Soon they were all ready to leave, with Fry telling them to stay together, Emily was ready to smack the woman. 'Like we're going to run off to play hide and go seek.' She rolled her eyes.

She had put Kiba's collar back on him and wrapped a Fiber optics cord around it to work as a leash.

Fry went back to grab Johns, she winced in Sympathy for Riddick. She walked over to him, pulling Kiba with her. "Can you test this for me? I don't know if it'll hold Kiba for long or not. Because for some reason he feels the need to run after those things."

Riddick gazed at her for some times before taking the fiber optic cord.

"It should hold, in general this stuff is strong, just make sure the knot doesn't come undone." He had pulled and twisted the cord but seeing that it wouldn't break, gave it back. Emily smiled and walked back to Shelby and Taylor. The objection had been to distract him, she hoped it had worked.

* * *

When they had all gathered they began to leave, each with a fiber optic cord wrapped around them. Riddick ran in front with only the few lights on his back. Kiba didn't really need to be pulled away from the creatures because he felt the need to protect Emily. Said person was slightly miffed that Kiba, even if he was a wolf, could keep up with them easily and wasn't even panting.

They were near the front of the group this time when they began to slow. Jack was looking a bit skittish, glancing around and looking back often.

Paris watched as the cutting torch went out with a last flare. The aliens seemed to notice and raised their cries. Kiba snarled and barked at something close to Shelby's feet. Emily shown her flashlight in that general direction and was rewarded with a screech before whatever it was flew off.

"Keep up the good work, boy," she said with a hint of pride as she scratched behind his ears.

Paris reached for a bottle of whisky to burn but as he pulled one out a flare rolled away.

"Wait," Jack said, she took off the fiber optics cord and reached for the small capsule.

"Jack!" Fry shouted. Imam untangled himself and pulled the girl down as a hammerhead flew over, teeth barred.

Johns started shooting at whatever moved. Paris was freaked and tried to crawl away, pulling the fiber optics power source with him. The power went out and Emily heard Paris stop. She gulped and looked back and Shelby and Taylor. She handed Shelby the light, knowing it would make her feel better. Taylor moved closer to the others.

Kiba snarled, Emily hopped it would be enough to keep those things away.

* * *

Johns lit a flare, lighting the bottles of whisky. The group was illuminated in green light.

"Well, it's good to see your ok," Johns said as Riddick came back into view. Riddick stopped to watch as the aliens pulled and pecked at Paris's body. Fry looked at his back.

She was about to as him, "Do I even want to know?" But before she could Emily asked.

"Do you even want to ask?" Her voice was laced with annoyance and disgust.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note~ only one or two more chapters left. Sorry for all my mistakes, I don't have a beta so I do the best I can. This was my favorite chapter to write towards the end. Enjoy!

As Riddick watched the man being eaten he noticed that three of the aliens were looking over in their direction, more specifically, Jacks direction. He glanced over at the girl then over at Emily. She WAS acting pretty bitchy, but then again, he didn't know how she acted in non-life threatening situations.

The point was, both girls were bleeding, and it wasn't from a wound.

* * *

They lit more whisky bottles and were moving again.

"Are we getting close?" Jack asked, holding her own bottle.

"Can we pick up the pace?" Fry called out.

Emily glanced back at Fry before looking ahead at the rest of the men. "I agree with the British lady!" Shelby snorted and Taylor smacked Emily upside the head. "Ow!"

Emily ran into Imam's back and moved around him only to see that they had crossed their own tracks. The other people began to question Riddick and Emily felt something akin to injustice build within her. 'How rude!' she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Listen!" Riddick shouted, it was the closest thing to anger that they had heard from him so far and they quieted. Kiba had been growling for a while but now that they were quiet they could all hear the cries of the aliens not far ahead.

"Canyon ahead, I circled once to buy some time to think," He said in a quieter tone.

"I think we should go now," Imam said.

"Oh I don't know about that," something in the way Riddick tilted his head when he said that made it seem like they were discussing what they should have for dinner, "It's death row up there, specially with the girls bleeding."

"What the fuck you talking about, none of them are bleeding." Johns looked over at Taylor, Shelby, and Fry.

"Not them, them." Riddick looked over at Jack and Emily. Emily had moved over towards Jack to give her support when the time came. There was a shocked silence where the only thing heard was a "you gotta be kidding me," from Johns.

Jack started to tear up, "I just thought it would be better-,"

"No ones blaming you Jack," Emily said curtly before anyone else could say anything, Jack began to sink to her knees but Emily pulled her up. "There's nothing wrong with what you did, my brother used to walk around in my moms high heels!" She snickered at the memory.

"The point is!" Emily said, getting back on track, "gods a bitch and decided it would be funny to torture women! And that's when Mother Nature came into the equation and said "oh I know, lets make them suffer cramps and aching backs while they bleed out between their legs just so we can laugh about it!" Jack sniffled but a distinct laugh could be heard coming from her.

"I swear to you Jack! When I die I am marching right up to him and shoving my foot up his ass." She made a triumphant pose and grinned. "Women power, unite!" She held her hand out and Shelby and Taylor stacked theirs over hers letting everyone know that they had done this several times before. Jack hesitantly added her hand on as well. Emily looked at Fry who rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face, and put her hand in too.

"Girls rule and boys drool!" Shelby cried.

"Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider," Taylor sighed.

"As much as I appreciate those…Rhymes I think we should just say women are completely badass and men suck." Emily said. They all grinned and Emily nodded.

While the girls were having their miniature pep rally Imam turned to Riddick.

"They've been nose open for them ever since we left. In case you haven't noticed, they go off blood."

Emily was glad the whole entire situation where Johns told them all what Fry had almost done had been avoided. Johns lit another flare and walked ahead.

* * *

"Shelby, this might sound really stupid and I probably should of thought of it before, but, do you have your cell phone on you?" Shelby looked at her before pulling said phone out of her pocket.

"Yeah but I got no bars." She passed over the phone and Emily went to camera, flicking on the light.

"Jesus!" Shelby cried, covering her eyes.

"Fuck yes! I knew this thing was bright!" Emily cried, jumping up and down in delight. She waved it around, it almost illuminated the whole group. "Taylor, try your phone! Holy shit, we have all this fucking light and we never thought of it. I even got my camera!" All three of them had their phone lights on and were making a much bigger and brighter circle of light.

"Whoa! How'd you get those?!" Jack asked.

Emily smirked, "well my friend, where we come from we are rewarded these devices for being bad-OW!" Taylor had whacked Emily upside the head for the fifth time that day.

"It's a cell phone." Taylor said simply.

"Oh, I remember those, I used to hear stories about them from my gramps." Fry leaned forward, examining Emily's phone that was plastered in stickers and had a bell phone charm.

"I didn't realize we could use the light like this though," Emily said. "It's weird though, my phones completely charged."

"Mine too."

"So is mine," Shelby added.

Emily rubbed her chin in thought. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, she glanced down at Kiba who was walking dutifully beside her and seemed relatively calm. She was confused until she looked up and saw Riddick's silver eyes glancing her way. Johns caught his attention and started talking to him again.

Emily growled and started to push her way through the group. Johns must be talking about using Jack as bait. She blinked, or her for that matter.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Shelby called after her, following. Emily was 10ft away from Johns and Riddick when she was grabbed by Fry, Taylor and Imam. Riddick stopped walking and turned to Johns, he was able to see the three pulling Emily back, who was practically clawing the air to get to Johns.

"I'm just wondering if we're gonna need a bigger piece of bait," Riddick looked at Johns with defiance.

"Like who?" Johns asked, his mind working over time.

In a flash Riddick knocked the flare from Johns hand and grabbed his gun, attempting to shoot the man but Johns blocked.

"Leave the site, lets move!" Fry shout. Kiba snarled as the aliens moved in, seeming to be interested in the fight.

"Beat the shit out of him!" Emily shouted before she was pulled back by Taylor, Kiba pulled with her. The Fiber optics cord, even unlit, made a good leash.

Emily never took her eyes of the fight, though she did feel a little queasy when Riddick snapped his wrist back into place.

Johns lay on the ground in pain, "You never taken the chains off Johns."

Johns turned over, feeling the cut fill with dirt, he hissed in pain. Not paying attention to the fact that the flare was burning out.

"You were one brave fuck before, really bad ass. Chains, gage, badge." His voice was slowly disappearing and Johns panicked. "Told you to ghost me."

* * *

Fry lead the group as they ran and Emily had the feeling that it was really stupid seeing as how she had no idea where she was going. They slowed to a stop and Fry did a 360, when she was about to turn back she was met by Riddick. She let out a short scream.

"Back to the ship, huh?" Riddick did a quick count of how many were left. "Just huddled together until the lights burn out, until you can't see what's eating you. That the big plan?"

"Where's Johns?" Imam's voice was grave.

Riddick turned to him, "Which half?"

"We're gonna lose everybody out here," Jack said, she looked back as a creature was heard close by, "we should'uv stayed at the ship."

"He died fast, and if we have any choice about it that's how we should all go." He moved his way through the group to stand behind Jack.

"Don't you cry for Johns, don't you dare." It was in a half whisper before he moved ahead.

* * *

Shelby was confused.

"Shelby's confused!" Shelby said. Taylor looked at her with another "WTF that was random" look.

"About what?" She asked.

"My phones been on the entire time with the light on, but the battery hasn't even gone down one bar." She scratched her chin in what looked like deep thought. Taylor waited for her to finish. Shelby looked up at Taylor, a surprised look on her face. "What?"

Taylor smacked herself in the forehead.

"Could have had a V8!" Shelby threw her hands up and shouted.

"Who gave you sugar?" Taylor asked.

* * *

Riddick stood in front of a skeleton. The hammerhead creature was missing and eye stock and had several scratches along the bone. Riddick leaned forward, picking up the fallen eye stock and holding it in place. He examined the distance between both eyes and would have laughed.

"Blind spot."

"Shall we pray together?" Imam asked. Riddick dropped the bone and turned towards Imam, startled.

Riddick turned and sat down. "I have already prayed with the others," Imam said, joining him. "It is painless."

"It's pointless," Riddick shot back, tying his pack together.

"Because you do not believe in god, does not mean god does not be-,"Imam began.

"Think someone can spend half their life in a slam with a horse bit in their mouth and not believe?" Imam was silent, realizing this is as close to a confession as he would ever get with Riddick. "Think you could start out in some liquor store trash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and not believe?" Riddick paused and finished with his pack. "Got it all wrong holy man, I absolutely believe in god, and I absolutely hate the fucker."

"Yet he is with us nonetheless."

"One of your boys is already dead, how much faith do you have left, father?" Imam stood, brushing himself off he inclined his head towards Riddick before walking away to the rest of the group.

Riddick sat in thought for a moment, he was about to move when, from behind the skeleton he was sitting against Emily appeared. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"How's it going?" She asked casually. She had started to re-lace her converse while she waited for him to reply.

"It's going wonderfully," was his curt reply. Emily narrowed her eyes at him; the effect was ruined by her pouting lips.

"Well aren't you just a bottle of sunshine," She said, dusting off her hands.

"I noticed you have a thing against god," She said with a sigh.

"Don't you?" Riddick looked at her and Emily met his gaze, not even thinking of the fact that his eyes were beautiful in what little light they had. She just saw them as a persons eyes and she looked away in thought. Her knees were brought up and her arms rested on them while she set her chin on her arms. It was a child like position, Riddick noted.

"I'm just a 'I'll believe it when I see it' kind of person. Until then I'll make all the taco jokes I want about him." She yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

Riddick was stumped by her randomness but shook his head of the thoughts, "So, I know your from a different time and all that, but, tell me, how do you know what's going to happen? There's no way in hell you were with Hassen when he was killed, and the closer I got to blowing jacks cover the closer you got to her, are you some kind of fucking psychic?" Emily tucked her thumb into her fist and placed it against her mouth.

"I know, what's going to happen because I've already seen it. I'm no future seeing lady with a crystal ball. Where I came from, this whole event…is just a movie." Riddick wrapped his mind around the fact that, not only was this girl from another time, she just might be from another dimension. He fingered the sharp edges of his shiv in thought.

"I kind of miss it. Not having to worry about something coming up behind you and biting your head off." Riddick stood and messed with her hair.

"Honey, I don't think I ever knew what that felt like in the first place." Emily grinned and stood, putting her hair back in place. They both rejoined the group.

* * *

They stood at the entrance to the canyon. Riddick stood from his crouched position.

"I only see one way through, that way." He gestured in front of him.

"What about the cells?" Imam voiced the thought of all the others, except Emily. Well, and Kiba, he was working at a really bad itch and didn't hear.

Riddick looked back, "I'll take those."

After they had tied the cells to him and had formatted themselves to protect Jack and Emily Riddick pulled his goggles down.

"Move," he muttered.

"Are you sure you can-"

"MOVE!" He shouted.

The average person would have pissed their pants, well, these people just ran, and ran.

As they ran Riddick struggled behind them. He didn't have a problem keeping up though. Kiba snarled and this alerted Emily to the fact that a swarm of hatchlings were heading straight for them. They crouched and even then the swarm just missed them. Riddick had to dodge flaming corpses that flew towards him when the hatchlings flew through their torches.

As they ran further the familiar blue liquid began to fall on Emily.

"Do not look up," Riddick said. Fry was about to stop and look up when Emily pushed her forward.

"You stupid woman, do as your told for once," She snarled. Even without looking up they all knew what was happening, they were killing each other off. They dodged the falling aliens to the best of their abilities and Emily was tempted to stop a couple times as Riddick nearly fell to the ground trying to pull the cells through the muck of bloody mud. They came around a bend and had to stop because there was a giant skull in the way.

"Move! Keep moving!" Riddick said as he went past them. They pulled apart the skeleton then crawled through.

Just as the older pilgrim went past an alien latched onto his leg. The boy screamed and dropped his bottle. This is what saved his life since the dry bone of the skeleton caught on fire and the light burned the alien. They dragged the boy in through the skeleton.

Riddick kept moving. Emily, Shelby, and Taylor stopped to help the pilgrim. Emily took out her knife and turned to Jack, who was trying to follow Riddick. She was caught between the two and just as she moved to follow Riddick an alien attacked her.

"Shelby! Your phone!" The only thing between Jack and the alien was a piece of bone. Shelby understood and shone her phone onto the alien while Emily flicked open her knife and ran at it. She had been planning on pulling the whole lunging at it to make it leave thing, but what it turned out to be was, Emily tackled the alien off of the bone and it basically turned into a power struggle. The things legs were weak and thin, like a birds. So it should have been easy to push them out of the way. But the thing was fast! She snarled and put the hilt of the knife in her mouth and once again she used her fingers like claws. Well, she had gotten them done before she left so they were pretty sharp.

She clawed, kicked and snarled while holding the things…beak? Snout? What ever it was closed. She was glad when Kiba got there and started tearing at its wings with his fangs.

"Riddick!" She screamed, though the act caused her to drop the knife. Riddick turned and it took a second to find Emily, struggling to hold one of them down. The others only could shine their light on it. Riddick dropped the cells and ran.

It took him three seconds to reach the struggling group and two to snap the things neck.

Emily felt like she was going to be sick as she felt the life ebb out of the things body. It went limp and she rolled off, panting. She stood and leaned on her knees before looking at it.

She blanched, "Are you fucking kidding me! I thought it was huge and that thing is only like, four feet tall!" Riddick shook his head but there was a small smirk on his face.

Shelby jumped onto Emily's back, making her fall forward onto her stomach. "Jesus Emily! If you die I'm taking all your mangas!"

"No! You! Are! Not!" Emily shouted as she used all her strength to sit up and send Shelby flying.

* * *

And then they were running again. The older boy was having trouble running and soon the holy man was cayring him. Shelby and Taylor were at the back, both with their cell lights on to fend off any aliens. Emily was in the front, still behind Riddick with her cell light on as well.

And then it started to rain and Emily felt like giving up just then. She would have if it weren't for Ali, who had been latched onto jack the whole entire time. In fact, Emily had almost forgotten about him. He had moved from Jack to her and had latched onto her studded belt.

Kiba nuzzled the boy to comfort him and Ali scratched behind his ears.

Up ahead Riddick was laughing. The laugh startled her at first but she tuned to him when he said, "So where the hell is your god now?"

They moved over to the wall of the canyon to rest. Fry and Jack worked on keeping the torches lit while the wholly man worked on the older boys leg. Kiba's ears were pricked and so were Emily's eyes. She kept an eye on the spot right above the boys head. As an after thought she lifted the light up, illuminating a cave.

"Riddick, are we almost there?" Fry asked the man who was standing above them, looking out towards the settlement.

"Just tell me its right there!" She shouted, in tears.

"We're not going to make it," he muttered.

Emily rolled her eyes and looked back just in time to see the alien who was supposed to take the older boy. She snarled, it was loud enough for Riddick to hear over the rain. He watched as the girl once again took out her knife and lunged at and alien hiding in a cave above her head.

The Alien in question cried out as the light from her cell phone scorched its eyes.

Riddick jumped down. He scanned the surrounding area before he found small cave in the canyon wall, he pushed a rock out of the way and looked in.

"Hide hear! Now!" The group moved into the whole, all except Emily and Kiba. Riddick growled. "Get in!"

Emily looked up at him and suddenly, it dawned on him, she knew exactly what he was going to do.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, staring at each other. She took in a shaky breath before she looked down at the ground, pushing wet hair out of her face before she looked back at him. "It really comes as a slap in the face when someone you trust does something like this to you, but I knew it was coming. So, Riddick, I'm going to tell you what happens. Close it." She gestures to the cave; Riddick does so, never taking his eyes off her.

She wipes away what might have been tears or rain, he couldn't tell, before she looked at him with her bright blue green eyes again. "You go and start up the ship and are ready to leave this rock far behind. But as you sit in the pilot chair you look out the window and see fry. She has a whisky bottle filled with glowing worms and she's holding it over her head. You lower the hatch and act all bad ass and try to get her to come with you. She throws herself at you and it turns into a power struggle which you win. And ask her, would she die for them? After a while she answers, yes, she would. So you go back for Jack and Imam." Riddick looked back at the blocked cave; they still had two of his boy, which meant that was her doing. "They make it to the ship, but you stay behind to lure them away from them. The blind spot works by the way, and you would have gotten out of there if another hadn't landed behind you." Riddick's pulse quickened, was she going to foretell his death?

Emily pulled back her hair and looked off in another direction in a huff. "They were going to leave you until they heard you scream," Tears are rolling down her face now, he could tell, he could smell their salty scent, "Fry goes to help you and your half dead. You guys almost make it but right when you can see the ship, she's taken from you." She sniffed. "And before you think you acted all bad ass about it, let me tell you what you did. You fell to the ground, bleeding and broken, and you cried, 'not for me!' is what you said. So, just save yourself the grief, and don't leave us here." She cried. Kiba whined as she took a step closer towards him.

Riddick looked at her and he almost looked saddened. He patted her head and smirked. "All right, here's the plan. We'll go start up the ship like you said, and then we'll come back for them." Emily nodded and wiped her eyes on her jacket sleeve, even though it was soaked.

* * *

So they ran for the ship, Kiba never once running away or falling behind, and as they moved Emily found she could get the smallest of services with her phones, she texted Shelby what was going on.

Riddick pulled the cells and Emily kept her cell phone light moving around them while Kiba snarled at anything that moved. He was big enough to be a horse, and like she had said some time ago, she didn't want to be the one to piss Kiba off.

They made it to the ship without any delay and soon it was powered up and lights shining. Emily grinned and jumped.

"Fuck yes, these fuckers are going down!" She moved to get a high five but was left hanging as Riddick walked by.

"Come on, lets go get your… our friends." He walked down the hatchway and Emily had to run after him. All they had was the light on Riddick's back, Emily's cell phone and her flashlight which she had strapped to Kiba's collar. She decided Kiba could go with out the leash.

As they ran back, the aliens were startled and moved away from them, Emily wouldn't have doubted if it was just because of the noises Kiba was making. He was practically foaming at the mouth.

As they made it back to the cave, they pushed the rock away and found the group huddled together, expecting an alien. Emily grinned as she heard Jack laugh, "Never had a doubt."

Shelby launched herself at Emily but at the last second turned and hugged Kiba. Emily clenched her fist and was going to punch Shelby but Taylor held her back with a hug.

"Lets go." Emily said.

* * *

So it was basically Emily and Riddick at the front with Ali between them. Shelby and Taylor helped Imam carry the older boy while Taylor gave Fry her phone so the woman had their backs. Not only that but they had also gotten the bottles of glowie worms so just about every one had their own source of light.

This time the rules wasn't "Stay in the light", it was, "don't let go," because in fact, every one was holding each others hand. Except for Kiba because he was circling the group and acting like the savage beastie he was. Emily giggled at the thought.

As they all crouched down at Riddick's orders Emily moved in next to him.

"This is the same way it happened before, but we have more people and two more of us are bleeding. So it's going to have to be a lot quicker. I'm hoping Kiba can scare them off, but he isn't THAT big." Riddick nodded as he watched the group of aliens butt heads on the only pathway towards the skiff. Riddick grabbed her hand and she grabbed Ali's. And so it went. They formed a bright, human chain with one dog circling them. Emily whistled and Kiba barked in joy. At last, he was free to attack!

The wolf launched himself forward and Riddick followed, pulling Emily with him. They ran, following Kiba. The wolf barked and snarled and they heard the aliens cry out a few times.

"Jesus, he's a beastie!" Emily called to Riddick. The man tightened his grip on her hand in reply.

As they climbed over the hill Emily stayed behind with Riddick to make sure they all made it over. She started to follow but an alien moved in her path.

"Fuck! Fuck a Fucking Duck!" She shouted. Her scream seemed to throw the creature off, but it lunged at her. Riddick and Kiba met it in mid air. It wasn't hard for them to kill the thing but there were more coming.

"Let's move!" Emily had a questioning look on her face as Riddick grabbed her hand again, but as they ran she realized something. Behind her, were the sounds of hundreds of aliens, crying out for a taste of human flesh.

Authors note~ for the part where Emily's telling Riddick what happens I played the song, don't let me get me, by pink.

Thanks Silverman101! I'm laughing maniacally over here; Emily is based off of me! That was a nice ego boost. Muwahahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

In all honesty Emily would have screamed. They had been so close to getting off this planet without anyone getting separated when that stupid head like a hammer alien got in their way. Not that she wasn't terrified for her life right now, she was, and it's just that she was also PMSing.

As Riddick pulled Emily she could just see the skiff ahead. But Riddick was still running, which meant they were still being chased. He slid to a halt and glanced around them.

"Well, I don't think we're getting out of this without a few fatal injuries," Riddick muttered. Emily was beginning to realize why. Even though she could see the skiff, there was still a lot of shadowed land in between. She gulped.

"We're surrounded aren't we?" Emily's voice was shaky, even if she was 17, she was still young and had a lot to learn. Riddick sighed and pat her head again, it seemed to comfort her.

Kiba snarled and Emily squeezed her eyes shut. As the aliens drew closer Kiba's snarling became louder until suddenly, he howled. For whatever reason the aliens stopped and moved back, but they didn't leave.

Riddick gripped Emily's hand and looked down at her, "Let him go," He muttered. She nodded and whistled again.

"Keep howling Kiba!" The wolf ran straight for the circle of aliens. As he howled the aliens flinched away, but that didn't stop them from attacking. As they went by one would swipe at them with a claw or tail or try to take a peck at them.

"Faster!" Riddick shouted and Kiba understood, and sped up. Not even panting yet the wolf led them further and further into the aliens, but closer to the skiff.

Emily ignored all her cuts and bruises and flinched when an alien lunged at her, Riddick snarled and the alien backed off.

They broke through the chain of aliens that had surrounded them and made a mad dash for the skiff. They made it into the circle of light and slowed to a stop, Emily was leaning on her knees panting. She looked up the hatchway in time to see Shelby and Taylor before she was knocked to the ground by them.

"Ow," she said weakly, "I cant breath."

Kiba ran over to them, he stood over Emily and licked her face. "Who would of thought they'd be afraid of this cute face," Emily cooed as she rubbed his neck and behind his ears. Kiba whined.

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt your manly puppy pride?" Kiba seemed to sigh before climbing up the hatch.

* * *

Riddick jumped into the skiffs pilot seat while fry took co-pilot. So, in the end, Fry, Riddick, Imam, Ali, the older boy, Jack, Shelby, Taylor, and Emily made it off the planet alive, Kiba too of course.

Riddick powered down the ship and Fry looked at him, untrusting.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We cant leave without saying goodnight," Riddick looked back at Emily who had said it at the same time as him. She grinned and waved at him.

"Sorry, did I steal some of your badassness?" She asked politely.

Riddick turned back to the front, stopped as if in thought, then pulled his goggles over his eyes. He waited until the aliens slowly began to move in and began to claw at the skiff. When one started pecking at the windshield her turned the power back on.

They all heard the creatures scream as the engine fire and lights burned them. Emily started to laugh.

"We so kick ass," she said.

"If this was icarly then we would have a 'Random Dancing!' right about now," Shelby said matter of factly. Taylor looked at her then at Emily.

"Did you give her sugar?" Taylor asked Emily.

"No," She said, in an unconvincing tone.

"Yeah she did, she gave me three lollipops and four chocolates." Shelby said, Emily flinched as Taylor glared at her.

"Where the fuck are you keeping candy?" Taylor cried.

"In my candy stash bag," She pulled out a small bag labeled 'Candy Stash.'

"So while we're running for our lives you and Shelby have been munching on sugary food?"

Shelby and Emily looked at each other before smiling at Taylor, "Yup!" They both said.

Taylor smacked them both upside the head. "Ow"

Shelby looked at Emily, "It really does hurt!"

"I told you."

* * *

Emily was sulking in a corner with her candy bag when Jack and Ali sat next to her.

"Can we have some?" Jack asked. Emily sighed and pulled out two baby bottle pops.

"Yup!"

"Baby bottle pop~ Baby bottle pop~," Shelby sang.

"Now, there is a secret to eating these. You unscrew the lid, lick the lollipop on top, then stick it in the sugar. It's messy, so be careful." Both kids took one and Jack showed Ali how to eat it.

Emily sat back down with Shelby and Taylor while Kiba put his head on her lap. She whistled the tune to 'Don't worry be happy.'

'Here's a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry, be happy.  
In every life we have some trouble  
But when you worry you make it double  
Don't worry, be happy.  
Don't worry, be happy now.

Ain't got no place to lay your head  
Somebody came and took your bed  
Don't worry, be happy.  
The landlord say your rent is late  
He may have to litigate  
Don't worry, be happy.

Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style  
Ain't got no gal to make you smile  
Don't worry, be happy.  
'Cause when you worry your face will frown  
And that will bring everybody down  
Don't worry, be happy.

Emily leaned back with a lollipop in her mouth and sighed. Looking around at the people in the skiff, she realized she had changed the story. She grinned, she liked that power.

Fry moved away to sit near jack and Emily took her chance, launching herself into the co-pilots seat.

"Soooooo, I was wondering, how do we get home?" Emily asked.

Riddick glanced at her before shaking his head, "How would I know."

"Ok mister rainbow," She giggled and turned back to Shelby, "Shelby, I just thought about it but we really should have brought some sunny D."

"Sunny D kills vampires! And Light sensitive aliens!" Shelby shouted.

Emily laughed before sitting forward in the seat again. She brought her knees up and played with the laces of her shoes.

"I was kind of hoping it would be one of those, 'adventures over, lets go home now' things, but I guess it's not," she said around the lollipop in her mouth.

"If you don't get home you can probably bunk at the holy mans place," Riddick replied. Emily scrunched her nose. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard her mutter 'ew, religion.' He smirked.

Emily sighed and looked at her phone; the battery had finally gone down a bar. She 'hmm-ed' in thought before she put it back in her pocket.

"I guess we'll just have to go along with the flow for now," She looked out the window at the darkness of space, punctured only by the light of the stars. She sighed and looked at the floor in thought, her mind just now going back to her family. Their adventure had come at a good time, the heat between her family had begun to grow and she had been close to snapping. She leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes.

* * *

When Emily woke it was because someone had been shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and mumbled about how she was still tired. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned before looking over at Riddick.

"Kid, you're disappearing," Emily's tired brain took a while to process the info.

"What?" She looked down and sure enough she could just see the seat through her stomach. She started to panic. "What's going on?" She stood and looked over at Riddick who was still seated.

"My guess is that you're going home, your friends are already gone." Riddick said quietly, Emily looked behind her and found that she didn't see Shelby or Taylor amongst the sleeping group. Kiba was still at her side however even if he was a bit transparent.

Out of habit Emily took her phone out to look at the time and found it to be 11:10 pm. That and her phone was almost dead. Emily pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked up at Riddick who had moved from his seat to stand in front of her.

"Well, it was a pleasure Ridd; I don't know what's going to happen after this. For all I know you'll completely forget we were ever here," she had a bright smile on her face and held her hand out.

Riddick took her hand and shook it before patting her on the head again. "Have fun, kid, be safe," he said before bending down and petting Kiba on the head, the wolf whined.

Emily nodded and looked down at her now unseen feet. "It was fun, despite the life threatening bit."

Riddick was silent as the girl had now disappeared from her waist down. Kiba was almost gone.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya!" Emily waved and was gone. The man looked down, Kiba was gone as well. He looked around before sitting in the pilots chair once again. He propped his feet up in thought.

It was only hours later that he realized she had left her Ipod and he was missing his shiv. He chuckled and slipped it into his back pocket, where the fang he had pulled out of her arm still rested.

* * *

When Emily opened her eyes she was in her room, surrounded by an excited Shelby and Taylor and a rather tired Kiba. She looked around her room with a sigh.

"Well that was interesting." Emily stood, brushing off her pants and looked out the window at the bright moon, fingering the hand made shiv she had swiped.

Authors note~ The End! Not really, there will be a sequel and I'm going to get started on it right away. I know there are mistakes and I have been told, I'll try to fix them, so keep your eyes open. Questions, comments, concerns? I don't care about those, just review! For this chapter I listened to 8th world wonder (remix) by Kimberly Locke.


End file.
